Los condenados
by Silk window
Summary: En medio de un encuentro violento en el bosque, Bra tiene que encontrar toda su fortaleza para enfrentarse al demonio Brolly. ¿La joven será capaz de luchar contra la fría bestia?. [Drabbles] (AU) (Bra & Brolly) (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

_Después de leer el fic: Instinto animal. La pareja me super convenció XD.  
Haré otros drabbles. Sí todo marcha bien, creo que podré hacer una historia larga en forma, con algún tema en Au (universo alterno). Practicar XD._

* * *

La naturaleza en medio de ese pasaje antiguo, desembocaba en un mundo desalmado. Y ser lanzada desde muy niña a la directa realidad, con un deterioro de familiaridad que la aterrorizaba. El miedo era una de las cosas a las que siempre se enfrentaba a su escasa edad de doce años, cuando tuvo que madurar sorpresivamente y anteponerse con valentía, por la enfermedad de su madre Bulma. La jovencita se obligó a sí misma, a ayudarle a su progenitora, a buscarle provisiones en los pueblos más cercanos y de paso, revisar la cosecha del pequeño huerto de la maltrecha cabaña de donde ambas vivían.

Bra estaba junto a un pequeño arroyo encima de una grande roca, dejando que la fuerte luz del sol se filtrara entre las ramas de los impenetrables árboles de enfrente. La luminosidad natural la bañaba alrededor de su delgado cuerpo, detallándose en su fino rostro, una expresión tan solemne y orgullosa, al igual que su frío corazón. En ese día, ella se hallaba sola. No era realmente nuevo. Pero era un sentimiento desconocido, que a veces la acompañaba. Porque de hecho así era, estaba muy sola. El largo cabello turquesa le cayó como una cascada sobre la espalda, en un movimiento sensual, a la vez que esos filosos ojos escudriñaban el riachuelo, mientras un hermoso faisán de color morado con su plumaje multicolor brillante, se inclinaba con su piquillo dispuesto a sorber un poco del agua.

Esta vida que ella llevaba, no era exactamente una subsistencia trascendental, sino una existencia vacía hasta el fin de sus tiempos. Con las partes inquietantes de su pasado, escarmentando su mente hiperactiva. Porque cada vez que la joven pensaba en ello, el futuro se convertía en su presente y se encontró con que no le gustaba para nada, lo odiaba. Ella quería únicamente disfrutar el paisaje, a medida de que el sol se pretendía ocultar entre las colinas aledañas.

Un suave viento silbaba a través de las ligeras corrientes del aire, azotando sin distinción las ropas viejas de Bra, el espacioso campo verde a su lado y la canasta de mimbre que con un par de tiras sueltas en la base del objeto, se agitaron despacio por el aire, siendo sujetado con fuerza por las delicadas manos de ella. El atardecer envolvió el cielo, al ponerse de un tono arcilla en la cúspide.

Y la mezcla de miedo con perplejidad, se entrelazaron en los pensamientos de la chica, al observar al costado de un árbol, a un demonio de cabellera ennegrecida, mirándola fijamente. Brolly, era el nombre designado de aquel ser.

La criatura inhaló el aroma dulce almizclado de flores, limpio y fértil, procedente de la humana a unos cuantos metros de él. Y se desató el deseo instantáneo en el demonio salvaje y atractivo, al decidir a cazar a esa exquisita presa. La chiquilla que él estaba viendo, se notaba que se encontraba saludable. Los ojos oscuros de Bolly, brillaban intensamente en malicia. Las formas menores de vida de ese bosque, que habitaban la tierra y el aire, sintieron la presencia del demonio, y sabían que él estaba de cacería. Ellos sabían que la criatura salvaje buscaba saciar su hambre, sin embargo, ellos no entraban en su línea discreta de menú, porque el demonio buscaba una cierta sangre y carne requerida para satisfacerse, pero no para llenar su voraz estómago, sino para un llenado de un hambre completamente diferente, una que era más fuerte, exigente y exasperada, en cuanto encontraba a la presa indicada. Pero esta tarde, el gran Brolly había encontrado exactamente lo que buscaba.

La brisa no ofrecía ningún tipo de alivio en ese momento, sólo una promesa de una próxima tormenta crucial, en donde Bra decidió que tenía que escapar rápidamente. Ella se sentía desfallecida y con mucho temor, con sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, al reconocer el peligro. La joven trató de sacar su cabeza atormentada, decidiendo mantenerse muy concentrada.

Las garras del demonio crujieron con sutileza, con una voz varonil que empezó a silbar graciosamente, para burlarse de la humana. La jovencita empieza a girar su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo para observar alrededor del lugar y poder distinguir, unos cuantos árboles en una línea paralela y un poco más lejos, había unas montañas que en sus picos más altísimos, estaban cubiertos de un tono blanquecino. Esos ojos oscuros del demonio, se clavaron en las orbes azules de Bra, sumándole que la iba a cazar en ese momento.


	2. Chapter 2

_He tenido mucho trabajo afuera, pero seguiremos con esto. Ehh, en el siguiente capítulo habrá lemon, o como otros le dicen, "un salseo". Pueden decirme si les gusta o no XD.  
_

* * *

En un borde siniestro, como si fuera una cuchilla fatídica que se estaba introduciendo rápidamente en la mente juvenil de Bra. Con una forma muy característica de la desesperación combinándose con la angustia, que perforaba a través de ese delgado cuerpo humano.

El miedo, le terminó por arrancar a la niña, un jadeo involuntario a través de esos pequeños labios, mientras sus ojos azules seguían enfocando al peligroso demonio enfrente de ella. Y si sarcásticamente, Bra intentaba pedir alguna plegaria pero solamente de forma imaginaria, con las palabras atascándose en su cabeza, pero nadie la escucharía. Sin embargo, la jovencita se sentía como si fuera un pobre ciervo y que muy pronto, el depredador la devoraría.

Además, por la forma en que los ojos del demonio Brolly, se concentraban tanto en observar a la presa humana, a la vez que el reflejo del sol, le daba un cierto reflejo inquietante inhumano en las iris del hombre.

De nuevo, otro escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la adolescente de cabellos esmeraldas, con la sensación incómoda arrastrándose en la parte baja de su vientre. Porque, a modo de una inusual costumbre, la inesperada criatura masculina en ese bosque, se veía por un lado, con una maravillosa vista, siendo hermoso para contemplar, pero invocando el terror. No había absolutamente nada que diera en él, la apariencia de debilidad, ya que cada detalle, línea, pronunciaban un gran poder y dominación.

Porque la feroz anticipación ocupaba todo el rostro del demonio, sin pestañear, con una inquietud enfermiza. Brolly comenzó a dar pasos hacia adelante, para acercarse a la humana. Midió cada paso, cada movimiento, mientras caminaba muy lentamente, más y más cerca de la deliciosa jovencita. En sí, él deseaba que ella huyera, para sentir la adrenalina de la persecución. La emoción de la cacería, la idea de perseguir para obtener una justa recompensa. El mismo Brolly empezó a sentir como todos sus músculos tensándose por la acción.

A la vez, que caía en la cuenta de algo, el demonio se enfocó con más detenimiento, en los ojos azules de Bra, que lo miraban con frustración, temor y un toque marcado de recelo. La adolescente con un nudo en su garganta, intentó dar pasos hacia atrás, de modo inconsciente, sintiendo que se desequilibraba al posar sus pies sobre el follaje verde.

El silencio se hizo pesado y absoluto sobre ellos. La tensión pareció intensificarse con cada respiración agitada de la jovencita, al mismo tiempo que el demonio cerraba su mirada oscura en ella. Brolly miraba fijamente a la humana, con el rostro plácido y juguetón, pero en lo profundo de sus orbes se diferenciaba una corriente de pasión innata.

La intuición de Bra, le decía que podía sentir como crecía el hambre dentro de ese maldito demonio, como la de una bestia hambrienta, mirando al pedazo de carne escogido. La adolescente forzó una mueca en su entrecejo, presiono sus labios uno contra otro con nerviosismo, sin dejar de dar pasos hacia atrás, sin romper contacto visual con Brolly. La repentina ráfaga de excepcional valentía a través de su sistema de alerta y miedo, la controlaron a ella, por un breve momento. La adolescente sentía el corazón en la garganta, con su aliento y con los tragos nerviosos. El sudor inició a formarse en las sienes y en la frente de Bra, junto con las manos empapadas de una particularidad húmeda.

Una pequeña carcajada mezclada con una oscuridad latente, burbujeando de los labios de Brolly, a la vez que crujía de nuevo sus garras. Porque el aroma de miedo que desprendía la jovencita, yendo directamente a su sensible nariz, era un dulce aperitivo para él, y concluyó que inhalaría más profundamente, para atraer más de esa fragancia. El pensamiento hizo que su ansiedad creciera aún más.

Los ojos azules de Bra, no pudieron evitar abrirse de miedo ante la insinuación libidinosa tejida a través del comportamiento del hombre a poco pasos de ella. Sus labios temblaban ligeramente y apretaba con fuerza sus manos en un muñón, acelerando su retrocedida, queriéndose alejar de una buena vez.

Otro rayo del sol, se fluyo a través del depredador masculino, dándole un aspecto aterrador. Dejando sin aliento a la joven Bra, que estaba llegando a pensar, en lanzar todas sus esperanzas de escapar como un polvillo al viento. Pero su parte analítica le dictaba, que por lo menos, tenía que tratar de llegar a la espesura del profundo bosque y esconderse. La adolescente sabía que las probabilidades de escapar y de zafarse, eran escasas. Sin embargo, su determinación la obligaba a seguir intentando. Su vida era para hacerla valer y luchar, incluso si tuviera un final desagradable.

Para colmo de males, un cierto mareo estaba embargando el cuerpo de Bra, afectando un poco su coordinación, pero se forzó a seguir moviéndose. Los pasos que daba en retroceso, sintiendo como si ella se moviera en miedo de alguna arena movediza. Cada paso estaba cargado de agonía, cada impacto a ras del suelo le enviaba espasmos por la espalda, por lo que su estremecida cabeza femenina la sentía a punto de reventar.

Los ojos de Bra, vieron como la línea de árboles se acercaba, pero todavía le faltaba un buen trayecto por recorrer. Exigiéndose en dar nuevos pasos, persistiendo en el movimiento de huida. Si llegaba al bosque, lograría tener una posibilidad de esconderse, encontrando alguna ventaja de mantenerse íntegra y con vida. Era su mejor ocasión de supervivencia.

\- Humana... corre; el demonio murmuró.

Con los colmillos rechinando junto a esa declaración. La luz de sus ojos oscuros sencillamente inquietos, prestando atención a su víctima. El control se estaba deslizando dejando en evidencia en sus palabras, que el fuego había sido encendido, lento al inicio, pero en constante crecimiento. A sí mismo, las últimas sílabas de la condena, se oyeron en un bajo gruñido de su ronco pecho.

El terror se sentía espeso y muy amargo, cursando a través de las vibraciones del cuerpo de Bra, sacudiéndose como una hoja en pleno otoño. Se llegó a congelar por un par de segundos, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado en un síntoma de miedo.

Y sin llegar a meditarlo mucho, Bra emprendió la corrida. En ella, todo gritó para lograr escaparse de la bestia, ese depredador con experiencia. La jovencita se limitó a no mirar hacia atrás, para no distraerse del camino, sin detenerse. Era bien sabido, que en el bosque, había muchas raíces, ramas y otros obstáculos, que podrían frenarla. Por ello, se forzó de nuevo a correr más rápido. Ya nada lograría importar, sí ella no lograba salir con vida.


End file.
